


hopeless romantic - komahina (chapter version)

by komaedakun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, chiaki nanami - Freeform, mlm, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: hey everyone, this is a republish of my first work, hopeless romantic. why am i publishing the same story again? well, the first time i did, i was new to ao3 and didn't know how to add chapters to the book, as i am a wattpad author. so, here's the exact same fan fiction, except it's in chapters and it's neat! please enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 50





	1. after the trial

**Author's Note:**

> this entire work contains spoilers for the ENTIRE GAME! you've been warned!

This is a truly _hopeless_ situation I'm in. It's not hopeless for the other Ultimates... they'll all rise from the despair caused by Mahiru's death (and Peko's as well) and reach an even more glorious hope! Is it selfish to call this an issue with everything going on? Basically, I-  
"Nagito!"   
Ah. There's my problem! To think that someone like Hajime would even talk to me... especially right after a trial...   
"Hello Hajime! What an honor it is to see you!" Hajime looks at me a bit odd, like he's off put my by enthusiasm. Oh well! That's not uncommon. "Yeah... Hi..." Hajime seems nervous or worried even. "Can you believe what happened to Fuyuhiko?" Hajime asks me. I had almost forgotten about what had happened to him... a shame.   
"Imagine the despair he must have felt... getting his eye taken out by the one who was supposed to keep him safe. Imagine the hope he will feel once he recovers!" Hajime steps back a little bit. "Okay then... Um, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to visit him with me? Mikan should be done with him by now..." This is no longer such a hopeless situation! Hajime has asked me to accompany him! "Of course Hajime! Thank you so much!" Hajime looks away quickly. "It's nothing... I just didn't want to go alone. I hate hospitals."  
I know the feeling. I've been in and out of hospitals for most of my life. The sun is setting on Jabberwock Island as we head off towards the hospital.


	2. at the hospital

"Mikan! Thank you for taking such good care of Fuyuhiko! It's truly hope inspiring!" I say to Mikan at the front desk when we arrive. She looks stressed. "T-thank you Nagito! And hello H-Hajime. Please t-try not to upset him or anything... he is still in s-shock..!" Mikan says to us. We nod and head up to where Fuyuhiko's room is. I can almost swear I hear Hajime mumble "I hope he's okay..."

Fuyuhiko sits up when we walk into the room. He's surprisingly energetic. "Hey guys... Long time no see, huh?" To think that it's only been a few hours since we saw him last. "So..." Hajime asks. "Are you like, okay? Does Mikan have you on painkillers or anything?" Fuyuhiko props himself up on his pillow and says "Well, I don't have an eye anymore. But yeah she has me on something so I'm doing alright for now." Hajime looks at me like I should say something so I say "I hope you can recover, Fuyuhiko. I know it's not fun being in the hospital..." Of course, I could've added something about hope and despair, but I decided to cut that part out. I don't need Fuyuhiko trying to stab me. Mikan comes in and tells us we should probably leave because she has to adjust his IV and change his bandages. We say goodbye to Fuyuhiko and we leave.

Once we're outside, Hajime seems to relax. "Hey Nagito... Thanks for coming with me. Hospitals stress me out." Hajime almost seems embarrassed. "I understand... I've had my fair share of hospitalizations." Hajime looks at me.  
"Oh? Why? Sorry if that's too personal-" I agree to tell him, but it's a long story so we sit down on the beach. It's a lovely night. "How should I put this..." I say, thinking out loud. "Basically... I have cancer. Also, dementia! How hopeless of me..." Hajime's eyes widen. It's clear he's at a loss for words. "Sorry to burden you by telling you my medical history! I'm sure you don't even want to waste your time thinking about someone like me!" Hajime still has not said anything, it's like he's trying to find something to say. I take it as my cue to leave, so I start to get up.

"Nagito- wait!"


	3. the beach

Hajime grabbed my hand in an almost frantic attempt to get me to stay. We stare at each other for half a second until Hajime looks away. "I- I'm sorry. Please don't go. I just didn't know what to say..." Hajime sounds upset at himself. Ha- it looks like he's blushing. He wouldn't blush around me. I sit back down on the sand next to him. "It's honestly fine. Other than the chronic fatigue and the not knowing how to act in social situations and the whole having cancer thing... I'm perfectly healthy! Please, don't be too upset about it!" I say cheerfully. I don't need anyone worrying about someone like me, much less the one I love. "Nagito don't say that! How could I not be upset about it? I'm your friend..." Is Hajime... about to cry? He looks like he's tearing up. I put my hand on Hajime's face. "Please don't cry, friend. I still have...time... left." Hajime wipes his eyes off. I think he even blushes a little bit when he realizes his hand is on my face. "I'm sorry Nagito. I just... You're my friend. You're probably my best friend."   
I lean in and give him a hug.


	4. oh man

a/n: LMAO this whole book was supposed to be from Nagito's POV but I messed up here and accidentally did Hajime so basically it'll flip flop from Hajime and Nagito   
____________________  
"H-Hajime! Nagito wants to see y-you!"   
Monokuma has a new motive this time. He's infected Nagito, Ibuki and Akane with the Despair Disease. Akane has been crying nonstop and blaming herself over Nekomaru's death. Ibuki will believe anything you tell her. And Nagito... he has the Liar Disease. He's delirious and has a fever and anything he says comes out as a lie. Sometimes he'll say whatever comes to his head, no matter how random it sounds. Mikan takes me up to his room. I'm so worried that Mikan might catch it... I don't know what we would do without her. When I enter the room, Nagito is sitting upright in bed, drinking a cup of water. He's visibly sweating and his eyes look cloudy. "Hajime!" His voice sounds so hoarse. His words sound angry, but he looks happy to see me no matter how sick he may be. He looks even more frail than usual. "Hey." I sit down on a chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling?"   
"Oh I feel perfect. I can breathe perfectly and my throat isn't on fire." He's probably in so much pain. "Are you any better than earlier?" I ask him. "I'm so much better than I was earlier... I'm absolutely not lonely here." He's so sad. I decide to be bold and sit down on Nagito's bed. I don't really know how to comfort him so I just pat him on the head a little bit. "I hate you, you know..." Nagito says as he's falling asleep.

"Hey- That's not very n-" I say. But then I realize...

Oh my god.


	5. hajime can't shut up

Well who would've thought that I would catch the Despair Disease from sitting next to Nagito. If you bet ten dollars it would be me, you'd be ten dollars richer. Mikan actually owes Fuyuhiko ten dollars now. The thing is, we can't don't really know what it's doing to me yet (besides the obvious symptoms) so we just have to wait. Mikan also put me in the same room as Nagito. There's a shortage of rooms apparently. So here I am, across the room from Nagito, sweating to death.   
"Hey Hajime, are you okay? I think you're talking to yourself!" Nagito says. His condition improved a little bit, so less of his words come out as lies. "I'm talking to myself? I don't think I am..." I say to him. "No, you aren't! I cannot hear you mumbling to yourself." Well there's a lie. "See, you didn't do it again!" Why can't I stop talking? Why am I saying everything I think of? Okay. Okay. I'm going to whisper quietly to myself so Nagito doesn't have to hear me and so I don't say anything dumb. Okay. Okay. Am I hyperventilating?   
"Mikan!" Nagito yells. "Could you not come in here please? Hajime is doing amazing." Mikan stumbles in. "H-Hajime! Are you o-okay? You're hyperventilating!" Oh. I am going to try and not think of things so that I can talk to her. "Hi Mikan. I think I can't stop talking. Everything I think ends up being said and I don't think that's good." I try to say as calmly as possible. Did she hear that. What do I do?  
"S-so, you could talk to Nagito so that you're just having a conversation, you could try and fall asleep, o-or you could just sit there and q-quietly talk to yourself. I w-would sedate you, but the medicine you're on doesn't go well with what I use to s-sedate..." Okay. Okay. Okay. Why can't I stop thinking. I should just go to sleep... "Thank you Mikan... I think I'll just talk to myself until I fall asleep..." You can't talk when you're asleep, right? "Well actually, some people talk in their sleep, but I don't know what w-would happen to you..." Ah. Well.   
"Thank you Mikan. You're a very good nurse." Mikan smiles when I say that. "T-thank you Hajime!" She says as she quickly exits the room. I lay back down, whispering quietly. I think I might be about to drift off, when I hear Nagito get up. "Nagito, are you coming over here?" I ask him. "No, I'm not." He says as he sits down on the bed next to me. "Hi Hajime. I know you love hospitals, so I thought you wanted to be alone." How kind of him. "Nagito... how good is your hearing? Like, if I was whispering to myself would you be able to understand what I'm saying?" God I hope I don't say anything stupid. "Actually my hearing is quite horrible." Oh good. Wait no. That was a lie. "What did you mean yesterday when you said you hated me...?" Now is a good enough time to ask, I guess. "What more is there to say, Hajime? I hate you. I absolutely despise you." Nagito tears up a little bit. I think he's disgusted at the way his words are coming out.  
"Does that mean you love me?"


	6. yooo lmao

a/n: okay lmao it's gonna be Nagito's turn on the POV please don't hate me. On a separate note, if ANY of you request sm🤢t I will literally delete this book and my entire account so help me GOD   
___________________  
I guess the time has come to tell Hajime I love him. It couldn't be worse timing really. Well at least I can figure out if he feels the same just by asking him.  
"No..." I say. _Yes Hajime. I love you._ He just looks at me. It would be a shame if I messed things up now. "Hajime... do you hate me too?" Hajime looks a way for a second and says something that I can't even hear. He looks back up at me and says "Yes... I love you too Nagito."  
I almost fall off of the bed. Literally. Hajime has to grab my arm to stop me from hitting the ground. "How could you hate someone as amazing and wonderful as me?" I ask him.

"Nagito don't talk about yourself like that. You're not trash or disgusting or worthless or whatever you think you are. Other than Chiaki, you're my best friend. How could I not love you? Why would you even love _me?_ I don't even know what my ultimate is..." He seems truly at a loss for words. I scoot closer to Hajime and wrap my arm around him. "You're horrible Hajime. You're rude and ugly and I definitely don't like being around you. I'm not sorry for how my words are..." Imagine how much easier it would be to tell him if I wasn't sick. "It's okay Nagito. We wouldn't be here if we both weren't sick. I think I have the Honesty Disease or something. But I love you. I really do." We look at each other for a few seconds. Hajime's face is bright red, whether it's the fever or the general situation, I can't tell. Hajime pulls me in and kisses me. How wonderful it is, being kissed by the boy I love! I cup my hands on his face and kiss him until we fall back on his bed.


	7. swimmin oh yeah

a/n: okay boys we back to hajime's pov I hope y'all are liking this :) also idk why you'd be reading if you haven't finished the game but I spoil the end of chapter three and probably the rest of the game LOL have fun. shut up yes Hajime Hinata is trans and you can't do anything about it.  
_______________________  
The investigation and the trial went by in a blur. I can't believe that we lost Ibuki and Hiyoko... and that Mikan was behind it all. It turns out she had the Remembering Disease. I wonder what she remembered that could drive her to that. Me and Nagito are sitting by the pool, enjoying a moment of peace. At least, _I'm_ sitting by the pool, Nagito is in the pool looking up at me. "Hajime, why won't you get in the pool? I can assure you it's not dangerous." He asks me. "I... Nagito, can we talk?" I ask him. Nagito pulls himself out of the water and sits next to me. "What's troubling you, Hajime?" He rests his head on my shoulder, even though I'm a bit shorter than him. "Nagito, I think I should tell you something..." Okay, here it comes. I should just say it. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine. You can tell me anything." Alright. Okay. This will be fine. I can do this. "Nagito... I- I'm trans..." Nagito lifts his head off my shoulder and looks at me. "Oh, that's all?" What? "What do you mean, thats _all?_ I was seriously worried about telling you!" I honestly can't stop smiling, this situation is just so ironic. "Why would I care? Did you think I would leave you?" I nod at him. "Hajime I'd never leave you for something as minuscule as that! Nothing could ever change the way I see you." I breathe out. Whew. I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding." He kisses me back and says "So I guess you're not going to swim with me, huh?"


	8. they r off da island babyy

a/n: MEGA spoilers here!!! Literally me spoiling the end of the game!!! Nagito's pov by the way lol   
________________  
I couldn't sleep on the boat, so I'm on the deck watching the waves. To think that all we went through wasn't even real. I hope this means that Hajime still loves me. I still love him... I hear footsteps behind me, and I just know it's Hajime.   
"Can't sleep?" He asks. "Yeah... Can I ask you something?" He nods and tells me to go on. "Well... You know everything on the island wasn't real and I was really cruel to you and made Chiaki murder me? I know this seems like a silly question but... Do you still love me?"   
Hajime processes this for a moment. Oh god. I bet he doesn't love me anymore. How could he, after the way I treated him in the end?   
"Of course I still love you Nagito. I know you kind of created an unsolvable murder in the end and were cold to me when you found out I wasn't an ultimate but... I know that's not you. It can't be, after all that we've been through. So yes, I still love you." Oh. That's a relief. "Thank you for still loving me. And I'm sorry for being so cruel to you." Hajime grabs me around the waist and kisses me, and it's just like we're back in the hospital.

[idk man like a few months later LOL]

"Hajime, can Chiaki come over today? She texted me asking if she can come over to play Minecraft with us." It's been a few months since we've gotten off the island. Hajime has a job at the Future Foundation now, and I just stay home. Before you call me lazy, I literally have cancer. What do you expect me to do? Chiaki comes over quite frequently. I think she has a gaming channel on YouTube now. She was so excited when she discovered all the new games that had come out while we were on the island. "Yeah that's fine." Hajime says from the kitchen. We live together now. Hajime comes in and sits next to me on the couch and puts his head on my shoulder while I put my arms around him. "Chiaki says she'll be here in about ten minutes..." I say, reading from my phone. I love hanging out with Chiaki, although it's like I'm meeting her all over again since we didn't hang out much on the island. I've apologized thousands of times for making her murder me and she says it's fine but still...  
Hajime turns on the TV and puts on a movie. I hug Hajime and nuzzle my head against his. I fall asleep for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of his body. This is a lovely moment. I wake up when Chiaki knocks on the door and get up to let her in. "Chiaki! How wonderful it is to see you again!" I give her a hug and welcome her inside. "Hi Chiaki! How are you?" Hajime asks as she sits down on the couch. Chiaki yawns. "I'm sleepy... But I can still play." Hajime turns on the Xbox and hands out the controllers. I think we're all going to be alright.


End file.
